


Don't Run Away

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April bir mart ayında taşındığı evinden yine bir mart ayında ayrılıyordu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Run Away

Midnight Hour - Running Away

April bir mart ayında büyük umutlar ve büyük heyecanlarla taşındığı evinden yine bir mart ayında, bütün umutları yıkılmış ve bütün heyecanı tükenmiş bir şekilde ayrılıyordu. Elindeki küçük, kırmızı bavula bu şehirdeki tüm hayatını sığdırmış, merdivenlerden düşmeden inmeye çalışıyordu. Sonunda arabasının önüne geldiğinde kafasını geri çevirerek üç yıldır yaşadığı apartmana son kez olduğunu bilerek baktığında belki uçuşan film kareleri görmedi fakat yine de hatıralarının sarmaşıklarına yakalandı.  
Hayatının en kötü senelerini geçirmemişti burada aslında, geçirdiği her saniye için minnettardı genç kız. Yalnızca artık her şey çok fazlaydı ve April’in zorluklar karşısında korkusuz bir savaşçıya dönebilecek bir ruhu yoktu. O yüzden en iyi yaptığı şeyi yapıyordu April her zamanki gibi; kaçıyordu.

Kurbağa yeşili arabasına bindiğinde kafasını bir anlığına bir yere yaşlamak isteyerek alnını direksiyona yasladı. Kafasını kaldırdığında en yakın arkadaşları Eliza ve Seth’le bir Cadılar Bayramı partisinde çekilmiş ve dikiz aynasına sıkıştırılmış olan polaroid resmi gördüğünde bir kez daha kafasını direksiyona bıraktı.  
Arkadaşlarının hiçbiriyle vedalaşmamıştı. Eliza ve Seth’e bile bir şey diyememişti, pişman olduğu tek nokta buydu.

April kendinde kontağı çalıştıracak gücü bulduğunda güneş yerini ay ve yıldızlara bırakmış ve bulutlar onun gidişini hissetmişçesine ağlıyorlardı. Genç kız yağmuru her daim iyi şans işareti olarak görmüştü ve şimdi yağmur yağmasına gülse mi ağlasa mı bilmiyordu.  
Üç yılda avcunun içi gibi öğrendiği yollardan otobana çıktığında derin bir nefes aldı.  
Yavaş araba kullanmayı sevmezdi April, ancak şimdi hayatında hiç sürmediği kadar yavaş sürüyordu. Gitmek zorunda değildi aslında, kalsaydı bir yolunu bulup düştüğü yerden tekrar ayağa kalkardı ancak kalmak için bir sebebi yoktu. Artık yoktu…

Hava iyice kararmış, çakan şimşekler April’in gece lambası, yağmur sileceklerin bile yetişemeyeceği bir hızla camları dövüyordu. April cızırdayan radyo kanalları arasında bir tanesini kısık sesle açmış, yalnızlığını bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Dikiz aynasına baktığında arkasındaki boş ve karanlık yolda bir çift ışık gördü. Seth’in, son demlerini yaşayan arabasının tanıdık korna sesini duyduğunda, April için yağmur bir anda yağmayı bırakmıştı.  
Birkaç ısrarlı korna sesinden sonra iki araba da sağ şeride çektiğinde April arabadan inmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Ancak iki taraftan camları yumruklayan Seth ve Eliza’yla bu imkansız, genç kız ıslanmayı göze alarak kapısını açtı.  
Dışarı adımını atmasıyla ona uzanan kollardan oluşan bir havuza düşmesi bir olmuş, April de arkadaşlarına sarıldı.

“Gerçekten bize veda etmeden mi gidecektin?” Eliza’nın sorusuyla April gözyaşlarını saklamak için gözlerini sıkı sıkı yummuş, ancak yağmur onun en büyük dostu, April’in başarısız olduğu yerde onun gözyaşlarını sakladı.  
“Gitmek istemeni anlıyorum ve tamam git, ama bizden kaçma April, yalvarırım.”  
“Seth…”  
April’in sesi devamını getireneyecek kadar yorgun, söylemek istediği her şeyle arkadaşlarına tekrar sarıldı.  
Üçü yağan yağmur kendilerini yıkamasına izin vererek, gök gürültülerinden ve şimşeklerden korkmayarak öylece sarılarak durdular. Ne zaman ki April kendini toplamış, onların kollarından koparak ikisine de iyi olacaklarını, kendisinin de iyi olacağını ve devamlı ama devamlı onlarla iletişimde olacağını defalarca tekrarladıktan sonra tekrar arabasının içine girdi.

Hala yağmurla bir ağlıyordu April ancak şimdi gözlerinde gökkuşağına da yer vardı.


End file.
